The Diamond & The Dragon Warrior
by AmethystMajesty25
Summary: If you guys think this is a Spike and Rarity story, well, you're wrong. The story is centered around Beryl Fury, one of Flash Sentry's newest friends. One day, his life changed when he meets a certain, popular girl who has a passion for fashion. Not only that, he also meets new enemies that are standing in his path, plus a new element is on the rise and only Beryl can unlock it.
1. Chapter 1: First Impression

_**Wednesday**_

 _ **8:00 AM**_

 _ **Canterlot City**_

It's been three weeks since the events of Fall Formal at Canterlot High. Now, everything is fine around the school and the students are excited about the upcoming musical showcase that's happening in two days.

*car radio plays song: _Just A Little Faster*_

Outside of the school, a roaring green mustang with black stripes on each side of the car and a blazing yin-yang insignia with green diamonds on the hood came by, driving around the city heading towards the school. Once the car was parked on the nearest free spot, the driver stepped out of the car and headed towards the main foyer. The driver revealed to be a young, teenage boy with light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair. He wore eyeglasses, a silver hoodie jacket, silver sneakers, black jeans, black fingerless gloves and a green shirt with the same symbol just like the hood of his car. And he is called, "Beryl Fury."

*car radio ends song: _Just A Little Faster*_

* * *

 ** _8:15 AM_**

 ** _Canterlot High School_**

 ** _Hallways_**

I went inside the school to get to his locker. As he walked around the hallways to get to his locker, I waved and greeted the students and teachers. Two minutes later, I found my locker and went to unlock it. Once that was done, I proceeded to grabbing my notebook and textbook for his first class. After that, I continued walking down the hallways, until I heard a voice behind him coming from around the corner of the hallways. I decided to check it out for himself and continued walking down the hallways and found something that caught his eyes. Three punks named The Diamond Dogs were circling around Rarity. I carefully spied on them without any one of them noticing. The Diamond Dogs were getting closer to Rarity and cornering her against the lockers.

"C'mon babe, why don't we ditch this place and hang out with us?," asked Spot.

"Yeah. After all, we helped you carry that piano to the music room and then all the way back right from where we started." , said Rover.

"And right now, I think it's time for you to repay us." Fido added.

"Hmph. I don't know what you're talking about." shunned Rarity.

"Don't lie to us, we know that you're backing out on us again." Spot stated.

Then, the Diamond Dogs stepped closer to her, pinning her against the lockers.

"Ugh! Get away from me you filthy animals!" Rarity yelled as she slapped Spot away, leaving a burned mark on his face.

Rover and Fido grabbed and slammed Rarity against the lockers.

"We tried to this the nice way, but now, we're going to do his the hard way." Spot demanded.

As the Diamond Dogs were ready to do something horrible to Rarity, I stepped in and ran up to the trio.

"Hey! Leave her alone you big stooges!" I growled.

The Diamond Dogs turned around to see Beryl standing against them with a serious, angered look.

"Who are you calling us stooges?!" Rover angrily asked.

"We're the Diamond Dogs!" Fido yelled.

"And we do whatever we-," said Spot before I interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter what you guys do! You three punks don't run this place like it's your yard, it doesn't work like that. I suggest you three better leave or else."

"Ooo... scary... and what are you going to do about it _Four-Eyes_?" mocked Spot.

The Diamond Dogs laughed as I took off my glasses, placed it inside his right pocket of his jacket, and dropped my backpack right next to the lockers.

I taunted them, "You dawgs want to fight? Go ahead, take your best shot."

Rarity gasped and the Diamond Dogs laughed after what Beryl said to them.

"Oh, you just dug your own grave nerd. Boys, take care of him." said Spot.

Both Rover and Fido cracked their knuckles and said, "No problem boss."

I got into a fighting stance and focused on both Rover and Fido.

Rover charged first and threw a punch right at him, but I dodged it and then...

 **BAM!**

I hit him with a spinning roundhouse kick right to the face.

Fido charged at him next and also threw a punch at him from behind.

Rarity yelled, "Watch out!"

As Fido threw the punch from behind, I dodged it as well and I hit him with a...

 **SUPERKICK!**

Right to the face as well.

Both of them fell in pain and Beryl took care of them with no sweat. Spot and Rarity widened their eyes and dropped their jaws after they witnessed all of the action. They couldn't believe that I knocked Rover and Fido out so fast. I turned around from behind and focused on Spot to give him an icy, cold stare.

"Do you want to be next, chihuahua?" I threatened.

I showed no remorse and stood there like a viper ready to strike.

Spot became scared now as he looked right at him. He then decided to back off and released Rarity from his clutches to grab his fallen comrades.

"This ain't over yet nerd. You may have won this battle, but the war's not over yet. We'll get you next time!" Spot yelled.

I answered, "And I'll be looking forward to that as well."

The Diamond Dogs retreated from what they just witnessed from Beryl.

I picked up my backpack and glasses afterwards. Then, he went to check on Rarity who is still shocked from what she has seen from him.

I asked, "Say um, are you okay?"

I snapped his fingers twice to snap Rarity out of her trance.

Rarity shook her head and answered, "What? Oh...um, y-yes."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe now. You can go back to your class now." I said.

As Beryl turned around and was ready to leave, he felt a finger tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Rarity smiling.

Rarity said, "I personally wanted to say thank you for saving me back there. I can't imagine what will happen to me next...if you didn't show up darling."

I blushed as Rarity called me "darling."

I chuckled, "Umm, you're welcome young lady. I did this because I don't like bullies who can do whatever they want. And I won't sit by and let anyone hurt you or other innocent people."

"Well, I'm very grateful for that. So once again, thank you darling." Rarity said as she blushed red a little.

She then gave him a big hug to me as a sign of friendship. I hugged her back. After that, it was over.

I asked, "So, why were those guys cornering you like vultures anyways? I'm sure they have names."

Rarity explained, "Those three were, Spot, Rover, and Fido. They have been trying to hit on girls, especially me the most for quite some time and it's getting on my nerves."

"I'm so sorry to hear about that." I apologized.

"It's alright dear, I'll be okay... thanks to you." said Rarity.

She then gave him a wink and a small punch to the arm.

"Good. I'm sure they won't bother you again... but, I have a feeling that they might come back. If the Diamond Dogs or other punks who try to do that to you or anyone else again, call me and I'll take care of them for you." I said as I clenched my fists.

"Will do darling. Although, I suppose we haven't met before, can you tell me your name please?" Rarity asked.

I snapped out as if he was distracted by the aroma of the girl he just saved.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Beryl Fury."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Fury. My name's Rarity."

They both shook their hands.

"Rarity huh? That's a beautiful name for a girl like you." I complimented.

Rarity blushed deeply red and said, "Umm... thank you. No boy has ever complimented my name like that before. She then looked at Beryl's clothes.

Rarity complimented, "And I must say, your clothes looked stylish on you."

I blushed and said, "Uhhh... thanks. I can say the same thing to you, they look gorgeous on you."

"Aww, thank you Barry dear." Rarity cooed as she blushed.

I asked with a confused look, "Barry?"

"You don't mind if I call you "Barry" do you?" asked Rarity.

She then gave me a seductive smile with her alluring eyes.

I blushed and thought about it as if no one has ever called me by that name before. So, I decided to go with the flow.

"Uhhh...I don't mind at all. In fact, I think that nickname suits me very well." I said.

Rarity said, "Well, I'm glad you liked it darling."

Rarity winked at him after that. I blushed and smiled as I scratched the back of my head. I went to grab my phone afterwards to check the time. It was five minutes until first class.

"Say uhhh... I gotta go to class now, Flash is waiting for me. I'll see you later." I said.

Before he was ready to leave, Rarity stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Wait. Before you go, can you be a _gen_ and walk with me to my class please~?" Rarity asked.

She then gave me the pouty face.

I couldn't resist it. It was too cute as he saw her face. I bit my lip and thought about the generous offer from her. Rarity will be vulnerable to other punks that will try to get to her just like the Diamond Dogs. I've got no other options left, so I gave up and decided to escort her to class.

"Okay Ms. Rarity, if you say so." I chuckled.

Rarity smiled, "Perfect. Let's go!"

Rarity and I walked in the hallways together to make sure no one attacks them.

* * *

 ** _Two minutes later..._**

We both made it just in time as students were heading towards their respective classes.

"Well, I guess this is it. Thank you so much for taking me to my class Barry." thanked Rarity.

"No problem, it's the least I can do for a friend like you." I said.

Rarity cooed, "Aww, you're so sweet darling. Anyways, _au revoir_ Barry."

"I'll see you later as well Rarity." I said.

As Rarity was heading closer to her class, she had no idea that there was a banana peel lying on the floor. Before I went the opposite way to get to his class, I noticed the banana peel that Rarity was about to step on. I dropped my backpack and rushed through the hallways to warn her.

"Wait! Rarity, watch out!" I warned.

"Huh?" Rarity asked as she turned her head around to get my attention.

It was too late. In slow motion, Rarity stepped on the banana peel and she was ready to fall. On the other hand, I was almost inches away to save Rarity. Then, it happened. Fury caught Rarity just in a split second before falling on the floor. We both looked into each other's eyes and blushed heavily. It felt like I stepped in another world full of beauty and vice. Thus, another moment was born between them.

After that, I helped Rarity stood up they both separately brushed themselves off.

"Well... that came out of nowhere." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"I know right? Whoever left that banana peel on the floor has no manners how to pick up and throw away trash." Rarity explained.

I added, "Yeah, tell me about it."

Beryl Fury & Rarity laughed after that. Then, the one minute warning school bell rang.

"Oh snap! I gotta go now, but it was nice meeting you and all. I'll see you later." I said.

"Okay Barry, I'll see you later too." said Rarity.

And there he goes, Rarity watched as I went to grab my backpack and pick up the banana peel. I threw the banana peel away to the nearest trash can and rushed towards my first class. After that, Rarity headed towards Ms. Matilda's class and sat right between Applejack and Fluttershy. Behind them were Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

"Hello ladies!" Rarity greeted.

Her friends greeted back, "Hi Rarity!"

"You were almost late, what happened?!" Rainbow asked.

"I'll explain everything when we go to lunch." Rarity explained.

"Alright, if ya say so." Applejack shrugged.

Rarity started thinking about me and the events that happened this morning.

The rest of the girls were confused.

"What's up with her?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know." said Applejack.

"I hope she's alright." Fluttershy added.

"Well, whatever it is, she must be thinking about something really happy!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"I hope you're right." said Applejack.

The school bell rang as Ms. Matilda called her students to get her attention.

"Alright class, no more free time and let's get down to business." Ms. Matilda said.

All eyes are now on locked and centered on Ms. Matilda as the first class of school is now in session.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Rainbooms

_**Tuesday**_

 _ **12:15 PM**_

 _ **Cafeteria**_

 _t's lunchtime!_

The students including the Humane Six were sitting on the table, eating lunch while listening to Rarity's story about the boy she met earlier this morning. It took them a while to understand her story. Applejack, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer were listening, but Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were either texting or playing games on their phones throughout the story.

Applejack reciprocated as she tried to remember what happened in her story, "So let me get this straight, a boy just saved you from the Diamond Dogs this morning?"

Rarity answered, "Yes."

Fluttershy asked another question to her, "Does he have a name?"

Rarity answered, "Yes dear. His name is Beryl Fury."

Sunset Shimmer then asks, "What's he like?"

Rarity blushed a little and answered, "He seems pretty nice. Not fancy at all, but I don't mind."

Rainbow Dash asked, "Is he as awesome as I am?"

Rarity answered with a little distaste, "Well, that is pretty quite a rude accusation Miss Rainbow Dash, but I don't know about that.

Then Pinkie Pie asked, "Does he wear eyeglasses, gloves, a silver jacket, black jeans, silver shoes, and a yin-yang t-shirt?"

Rarity answered, "Yes Pinkie." Then she went wide-eyed after what Pinkie just asked. "Wait a minute, how do you know what he wore? You haven't even met him before." Rarity exclaimed.

Pinkie Pie answered, "Oh, I saw him talking to Flash Sentry and his friends."

The girls went to look at Flash's table. Pinkie Pie was correct, Beryl is sitting with Flash Sentry and his friends, Brawly Beats and Ringo. It was far away between the Rainbooms' table and Flash's table. Rarity became delighted as she saw Beryl in the cafeteria.

"Hmm... Maybe I should go over there and talk to him more." said Rarity.

As Rarity stood up, Applejack stops her and grabs her shoulder.

"Now hold your horses Rarity, I want to thank him first." Applejack said.

Rainbow added, "I want to thank him as well."

Fluttershy chimed in too, "Me too."

Pinkie cheered, "Me three!"

"In fact, we all want to thank him for saving your skin earlier. Can you ask him if he can come over here and talk to us please?" asked Sunset.

"I'm not sure dear, he seems pretty busy hanging out with his friends." said Rarity.

Sunset pleaded, "I understand Rarity, but it will only take a couple of minutes, please?

"Alright. If you say so." sighed Rarity.

Rarity stood up and left the table to meet Beryl. The rest of the girls snickered.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Flash and his pals were talking about the upcoming musical showcase.

Flash cheered, "Woo! Are you guys ready for the musical showcase?"

Brawly commented, "Yeah man, I'm so fired up."

Ringo added, "Me too."

Flash and his bandmates looked at me as if I didn't pay any attention at all and continued to eat my lunch. I was still thinking about that girl that I saved earlier, Rarity. It feels like that I've haven't seen a girl so beautiful in my life before. Flash still didn't hear a response from him, so he decided to snap his fingers to get my attention.

Flash Sentry said as he snapped his fingers, "Yo! Beryl! You still with us?"

I snapped out of my trance now from Flash as he stopped.

I asked, "Uhh... What?

Beryl looked at my friends with concern as they raised their eyebrows.

I asked, "Oh. You said about how I'm feeling about the musical showcase?"

Flash and his friends answered, "Yes."

I answered, "Well, I'm excited as well, but a little nervous that's all. This is my first time participating in this so-called 'musical showcase.'"

Flash commented, "That's alright, I understand. Another thing, is there something bothering you right now?"

I went wide-eyed after hearing that. I closed my eyes, crossed my arms and said, "No, that's completely preposterous! I don't know what you're talking about."

Flash asked, "Well then, how do you explain _this_?"

I opened my eyes as he took out his phone out and showed me the footage. The footage showed the scene that happened earlier between me, Rarity, and the Diamond Dogs. My eyes went wide after I saw the whole thing, but I didn't know that Flash recorded the whole thing.

I gasped, "How did you—"

Flash cut me off and said, "While I was heading towards Mr. Doodle's class, I heard some commotion coming on around the hallways, so I came by to check it out."

I facepalmed after seeing the footage that went down earlier this morning.

Flash assured him, "Don't worry about it, the boys and I aren't going to tell anyone about this. This will only be our secret between us bros. Okay?"

I sighed, "Okay. I'll let this one slide for now, but please don't do that again."

Flash Sentry said, "Will do."

Flash deleted the footage from his phone.

Ringo asked, "So does this mean you gotta crush on Rarity after that incident?"

I widened my eyes and my cheeks blushed as I heard that name.

I closed his eyes and crossed my arms. Then he said, "No, that's not true. We're just friends, that's all."

Brawly said, "Just admit it dude, you finally got yourself an admirer."

"Hey, easy there Brawly. No need to push some buttons on our friend here. It'll take some time." said Flash.

Flash then notices Rarity coming by to their table.

Flash said, "Oh by the way, here she comes."

Then I said, "Pfft, you're bluffing."

Flash smirked, "Really, then why is she standing right behind you?"

I answered him back, "Not falling for that trick."

Rarity gave me a hug from behind without me noticing, "Why hello Barry."

I gasped as I heard her voice and stood up as I uncrossed my arms and opened my eyes. I turned around to see Rarity giggling. Flash and his friends laughed including the girls as they heard it.

"Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack." I said as I put my hand on my chest to breath.

Rarity giggled and said, "Sorry darling, I couldn't resist."

"You sure are full of surprises." I complimented.

Rarity, "Technically yes."

I got nervous and scratched the back of my head and asked, "So um... what brings you here?

Rarity said, "Well, I was wondering if you can meet my friends for a couple of minutes please?"

She then looks over at Flash and his pals.

"You boys don't mind if I borrow him for a couple of minutes?" asked Rarity.

Flash answered, "Oh sure, take your time."

Brawly & Ringo hooded their heads and agreed with Flash's decision.

"Thanks guys. C'mon Barry dear, don't be shy~" said Rarity.

I said, "Hold on a second."

Before I can walk with my new friend, I sat with Flash and his pals again for a little chat.

I asked, "Guys, what are you doing?!"

Flash answered, "Look, I know that you're nervous about this situation. On the other hand, you weren't nervous when Rarity's around you."

I blushed and said, "That's completely different."

Flash said, "I understand dude, but you can't be talking to guys like us for the rest of your life. You need to learn how to chat and mingle with girls, that way, they'll start to like you and you don't have to be scared around them anymore."

I looked over at Rarity as she smiles at me. I looked back at my friends after that.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Trust me dude. They won't bite you, I promise." said Flash.

I sighed, "Ok, if you say so."

Flash cheered, "Alright dude, go get them."

Flash patted me on the back right next to him.

I stood up and left the table. He then proceeded to walk with Rarity to her table.

Flash and his friends started giving each other high fives.

Rarity & I walked towards to her table where her friends sit at. I started to get anxious as I looked at her friends.

Once we arrived, I bowed to her friends with respect, "Namaste, friends of Rarity. My name is Beryl Fury."

One by one, the girls greeted and giggled at him as well.

"Hey there." said Sunset.

Then Pinkie, "Hi Beryl!"

Applejack, "Howdy."

Rainbow Dash, "S'up."

Fluttershy, "Hi."

"So, you must be the guy who saved our friend, are you?" asked Sunset.

I answered, "Y-yes. Yes I am."

"Do ya mind if you can sit with us partner?" asked Applejack.

I nervously answered, "Umm, sure."

Rarity and I sat down with the girls.

Beryl asked, "So... what are your names?"

"My name's Sunset Shimmer."

I shook her hand and said, "Yeah I've heard about you. You're the one who caused all the trouble back at Fall Formal right?"

Sunset blushed and answered,"Yyyeah... I'm trying to fit in and learn from my mistakes, that's all. So we're cool?"

I simply answered, "Maybe."

"The name's Applejack."

I shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you Applejack."

"My name's Rainbow Dash, the best athlete and leader of the Rainbooms."

The rest of the girls facepalmed and groaned after that ridiculous introduction. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

Applejack asked, "Do ya really have to do that Rainbow?"

Rainbow said, "What? I gotta make an awesome impression you know."

I chuckled and said, "It's alright. I get it that you're awesome Skittles. I don't need to know that. Right?"

Rainbow blushed and said, "Heh heh, right." We both fist bumped each other after that.

Pinkie Pie shook my hand rapidly and asked him some randomly questions fast, **"Hi!MynameisPinkie ?DoyouhaveaMom,Dad,brotherorsister?Doyouhaveapet?Whendidyoulearnhowtofight?Doyouloveparties?Iloveparties!Doyoulovesweets?Ilovesweets!Doyou—"**

I got dizzy after that.

Sunset calmed her down and said, "Okay Pinkie, relax. No need to ask him a lot of questions in one sentence." She then looks at me after that.

Sunset apologized, "Sorry about that, she does that to new people around here."

I shook my head to clear my mind and said, "No worries, you're good."

After that, I looked at Fluttershy. When she saw me, she hid her face behind her hair.

"What about you? What's your name?" I asked.

Fluttershy answered in a soft voice, "Me? Umm... my name?"

I nodded, "Mmhm. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt or bite you."

Fluttershy answered softly, "Umm... it's Fluttershy."

I couldn't hear her and asked her again, "I'm sorry. Can you speak up a little louder please?"

Fluttershy answered a little bit louder, "It's Fluttershy."

I greeted, "Hi Fluttershy, nice to meet you."

I smiled at her and offered Fluttershy a handshake. Fluttershy shook my hand and smiled back at him.

Sunset said, "And you already know our friend here, Miss—"

I cut her off and said, "Rarity. Yes, I've met her earlier this morning after handling off a bunch of bullies."

Sunset said, "Well that's good to hear. We just want to say thank you for saving our friend back there."

"No problem girls, it's the least thing I can do for a friend." I said.

"Great! Now can you tell us about yourself please Barry?" asked Rarity.

The rest of girls were confused and asked, "Barry?"

I blushed and answered, "Yeah... it's a new nickname that she calls me now."

Fluttershy said, "Oh, okay."

Beryl stuttered, "Anyways, umm... I uhhh...

Sunset calmed him down and said, "Don't worry Barry, take your time."

Beryl took a deep breath and said, "Well... when I was little, I started to learn the ways of martial arts. As time passes by, my sensei taught me some more moves and wisdom. I will always use his wisdom to teach a new generation of warriors who have the will and strength to fight and stand up for not just themselves, but to anyone as well. He was a great teacher back then and I'll never forget him."

"Well I'm glad your master taught you very well back then." Sunset said.

"He sure did. I'm planning on creating a new dojo someday to commemorate him. I sure wish he can see me now." Beryl commented.

"Aww, that's so sweet. So, anything else that you can do?" Pinkie asked.

"Well... whenever I'm not practicing martial arts, I sometimes practice the keyboard and the guitar, sing and dance as well, and I usually do tutoring after school on Thursdays."

"Oh that's cool, but are you as awesome as I am?" asked Rainbow.

The rest of the girls groaned again.

I shrugged and said, "Meh. I don't usually know about that."

Rainbow said, "Pfft. That's fine."

Sunset then asked, "Do you have any parents and siblings?"

I got nervous when Sunset said that. He cleared his mind, took a deep breath and spoke in a sad tone, "Unfortunately... no. I don't have any siblings, but my parents passed away after we moved here during the summer."

The girls gasped after what they had just heard. Small tears were starting to form on Beryl's face as he closed his eyes.

Applejack took her hat off and said, "Gosh partner, I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Yeah man, that's tough." Rainbow said.

"That is just really, really, really sad." Pinkie chimed in.

"I was the only one left to survive. It was tough for me to get through these days. Now, I'm just living with my aunt, uncle and cousin now. I sure wish I get the chance to see and spend time with my parents one last time again." I said.

The girls were so sad about what happened to him before he came to Canterlot High. I felt a tear in my eye and Rarity hugged me to cheer me up.

"Shhhhh... it's okay darling, " she whispered in my ear. "Everything's going to be alright."

"You've got us, plus your aunt, uncle and cousin. They'll be there for you. We'll be there for you too." Sunset said.

I sniffled and looked at the girls after releasing the embrace, "Really? You girls want to be friends with me?"

The girls smiled and nodded, "Mmhmm."

Rarity gave me a tissue to wipe my tears after that.

I wiped and dried it all up and said, "Wow, umm... thank you. Thank you all for your sympathy."

The girls smiled and nodded again after calming me down right before the school bell rang. Students in the cafeteria began to leave and head to their next classes.

"Well... it was nice meeting you ladies. I'll see you girls around." I said as I stood up from the table and walked away to get my backpack.

"Bye." The girls said as they waved.

Before I left to join with my friends, Rarity grabbed my wrist.

"Um Barry, before you go. Take this." Rarity said as she handed me a small piece of paper.

I asked, "Uhh... what's this?"

"Oh you figure out soon Barry." grinned Rarity as she gave him a wink after that.

I blushed after I got the note.

"Anyways dear, I'll see you later." said Rarity.

She then gave me a hug after that. I hugged her back as well.

I said, "Yeah... I'll see you later too. Take care."

Rarity waved at me and said, "You too Barry."

I ran off to catch up with Flash and his pals for their next respective classes. After that, Rarity walked with her friends to their next respective classes as well. Applejack and Sunset Shimmer began chatting without Rarity noticing about what's going on with their friend.

"Ah don't know if ya haven't noticed but, have ya seen the way Rarity's looking at Barry earlier?" Applejack asked.

Sunset questioned, "No, why?"

"Well the way I looked at her, she hugged him real tight when Barry cried." said Applejack.

"Well the way I see it, I think Rarity's in love with our new friend." Sunset said.

"Ya think so? I'm not sure if we can trust our new friend." Applejack said in concern.

Sunset said, "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine AJ. It'll take some time to get along with him and maybe... he can uhh... confess his feelings to Rarity."

Applejack chuckled and said, "Ah hope so."

* * *

 _ **2:00 PM**_

Students began to leave the school and talked about their plans after school after the bell rang.

I got into my car and placed his backpack on the front seat right next to him. After that, I picked up the small folded paper from my jacket pocket that Rarity gave me. I unfolded it and began to read it. The paper revealed to be the phone numbers of my new friends, the Rainbooms.

I chuckled, "Okay."

I started adding the girls' phone numbers on my phone. After that, I went to start the car and checked to see if any students were blocking the road. Once it was clear, I drove my car and went straight home to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgive & Forget

_**Friday**_

 _ **9:30 AM**_

 _ **Hallways**_

"I don't think we should use the classroom." Twilight suggested.

As Twilight and the girls walked through the hallways figuring out their next plan, Twilight accidentally bumped into Flash without even noticing. She blushed and giggled after embarrassing herself in front of Flash's band, and her friends.

"We really need to stop bumping into each other like this." Twilight said.

Right behind him was me and his band, leaning idly against the lockers, and Flash issued them as if the girls were invisible.

"Uh, you guys hear something?" Flash asked.

"Uh-uh." Brawly replied.

"Uh, nope." Ringo also replied.

I didn't answer to Flash as my face turned to worry and decided to follow along with the situation that's happening.

Twilight spoke, "I said," she then raised her voice a little higher, "We have to stop—"

Flash interrupted her and angrily said, "There it is again! So annoying."

"Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends." Twilight argued.

"Yeah, and then you decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I want this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend." Flash abruptly argued.

My eyes went wide after what Flash just said. In my mind, I thought to himself, _"Why would he say something like that to my new friends."_

"That's not why—" Twilight said before she was interrupted by Applejack.

She stopped her by placing her hand on her shoulder. Applejack said, "Come on Twilight. We've got better things to do right now."

Throughout the conversation, Rarity can tell that I felt worried and I was in a difficult situation as she saw me. Deep down inside of me, I refused to say anything because I was torn and worried about the friendship between them.

In Rarity's mind, she felt sad and thought to herself, _"Oh Barry, you poor guy, I wish there's something I can do to cheer you up. However, my friends needed me first. Please don't give up on me Barry."_ She felt a small, single tear after that.

After that, the girls stormed out of the situation and headed towards the band room. Flash called out to Twilight before she walks off with her friends.

"You really think you're gonna help them? Heh! I bet you have no idea what you're even doing!"

Twilight started crying and walked away with her friends after getting struck by Flash's words.

"Flash, we need to talk now." I said.

Flash said, "Barry, can we save it until the Battle of the Bands is over?"

"Ugh, fine." I groaned.

We walked away and headed towards the gym to practice. Now I'm very concerned about the way my band has been acting now.

I thought to myself, _"This is wrong, Flash has gone way off the deep end after what I just witnessed. I'm going to talk to him when this competition is over."_

* * *

 **3:20 PM**

Flash Drive exited out of the gym, feeling angry about the results of the tournament. However, I wasn't angry about it, I was just satisfied with the results that we didn't make it to the finals. We went outside of the back entrance of the school to cool off our steam of anger and disappointment.

"Alright, can we talk now?" I asked.

"Sure what is it?" Flash replied.

I angrily yelled, "What the heck were you thinking Flash?! How could you say that to those girls like that?! They were our friends back there, what's your deal man?!"

"Oh now where at this again? I thought you heard me clear that they were in our way." Flash argued.

"Really? That's what this is about? Is this how you treat your friends? Did you forget that they were our friends back there? What did they ever do to you man?! This is not what I signed up for Flash. This is why we are a band for a reason. Music is about bringing people together, not tearing each other apart. And if we win or lose, we're always going to stick together no matter what. I thought we were friends." I angrily argued back.

Flash was moved about the words that I just said. "Barry... we are friends, but... it's just—"

I cut him off and said as tears started to form, "You know what, screw this. If you can't see it that way, then... as of now... I'm officially [b][i]out[/i][/b] of the band."

The boys gasped after what he had just heard from their bandmate. I walked away and headed straight towards my car.

"What?" Flash replied.

"Dude, you're leaving us?" Brawly asked.

"Why do you want to do that?" Ringo added.

I never answered to them as I reached to my car, I stopped and looked at Flash to say one more thing to him.

"One more thing, if you dare try follow me, I will break you so hard that you will never be able to walk again."

Flash stepped back and gulped nervously about the threat that I just said.

I got in and shut the door to start the engines. The boys watched the engines of my car running and I drove off to head home, leaving my former bandmates behind.

"Flash, what do we do now?" Ringo asked.

Flash sighed "Ugh, just leave him be. He'll come back when he's ready."

"I hope so." Brawly replied.

* * *

 _ **Saturday**_

 _ **9:00 AM**_

 _ **Outdoor Amphitheater**_

The Rainbooms and Vinyl Scratch were practicing their instruments to perform their next song, while Sunset writes a letter to Princess Twilight Sparkle.

After a few minutes of writing her letter, Sunset closes the book and turns to her friends to perform their next song.

"You ready or what?," Rainbow asked nicely.

Sunset ran upstage quickly and grabbed her guitar to perform their next song. "Ready," she said.

 _ **Few minutes later...**_

After performing their song, the girls got off the stage and packed their stuff up. Before they head home, they heard a familiar car coming by, it was mine. After I parked my car, I stepped out and walked towards the amphitheater to speak with the girls.

"Hey there. Look, I'm sorry that my band got angry at you. The reason why I didn't want to say anything bad to you girls back at the hallways yesterday is because I fear that you would give up on being friends with me. It felt like I've been under some sort of spell and it was scary. But whatever it was, it's gone. Once again, I'm sorry."

I put my head down in shame and walked away, until Rarity spoke up and grabbed my wrist.

"Wait! Don't go. We understand how you feel and we forgive you. You're our friend darling, we would never say something like that."

"Yeah! It was just some freaky Equestrian magic stuff that's been going on around the musical showcase." Pinkie said.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I asked after I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"I said that—"

"Never mind about that, you'll understand someday." Sunset said after she covered Pinkie's mouth..

"Hmph... okay. But um... do you mind if I play a song?" I asked after I shrugged.

"Why do ya want to do that?" Applejack replied.

I said, "Because I want to make things right and I want to make it up to you girls. Besides, you haven't heard me singing solo before."

"You do have a point there Barry, but alright. Let's see what you got dude." Rainbow approved.

"Excellent, but let me grab my instrument first." I said.

"Okay." said Fluttershy.

Beryl ran to his car and opened the trunk to grab his instrument, the ukulele. Once I closed the trunk and locked my car, I ran up on stage and grabbed a stool to get myself prepared as I closed his eyes and got into position. The girls took their seats, waiting to see what I can do.

"Okay Beryl, don't screw this up. Just go with the flow and show them what you got." I thought. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to perform my song. They all smiled as I saw them.

"Take your time Barry." Rarity said.

Beryl nodded and gave Vinyl Scratch the signal to start the song for the girls.

*plays song: _Over The Rainbow_ *

Throughout the song, the girls swayed their heads and clapped their hands as they followed the beat of my song. They enjoyed the sound of my singing voice and I never had a hard time choking it up. Every time I smiled and made eye contact at Rarity, she blushed every time as well.

*ends song: _Over The Rainbow_ *

The girls applauded and wooed at me for my performance. I bowed at them to close my performance and got off the stage to meet with the girls.

"That. Was. Awesome." Rainbow exclaimed.

"Excellent job Barry." Applejack complimented as she gave him a thumbs up.

"That was a lovely performance darling, I didn't know you have such a lovely voice right there." Rarity said.

"Um, thank you girls. I appreciate it." I said as I blushed.

"Say Barry, do you want to come with us all the mall? I'm sure you'll be all alone after you gave us a splendid performance there." Sunset asked.

I answered, "No, in fact, I'm heading to Flash's house to... um apologize."

"Um... did something happened between you and Flash?" Fluttershy asked.

I got worried as well as he looked at the girls' faces. They had no clue of what he went through yesterday. So I pretended to be happy and smiled at them.

"Um... nope. I don't want to talk about it right now, but this is between me and Flash okay? Nothing to worry about." I said.

"Barry, I know you're lying and I can see that you're worried right now. So can ya tell us what's going on between you and Flash please?" Applejack said.

I sighed and said, "Okay, I'll tell you everything about what happened yesterday."

The girls and I sat down and discussed about the issue between him and Flash. He explained them why he quit and left his band after the Battle of the Bands tournament at school. They were sad that he and Flash argued and ditched his band, but on the bright side, they were happy that I stood up for them. I felt upset that it was all my fault for quitting Flash's band and I hoped to take it all back, but I wasn't sure if Flash will consider it. The girls went to comfort me and talked about my situation.

"It's okay Barry, everyone deserves a second chance." Sunset said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah Barry, everyone deserves second chances by putting smiles on their faces!" Pinkie cheered as she smiled.

I chuckled and said, "Maybe, but I do need to apologize to Flash so that we can forget about yesterday's argument and move forward with the band. Besides, I would never give up the friendship between me and Flash. It was just us guys having an argument, that's all."

"Well I'm glad you're finally understand now darling. So, are you ready to head to the mall now?" Rarity asked as she stood up.

"Yep, I'm ready and thank you girls for comforting my stress. I feel a lot better now." I said as he stood up as well.

"No problem Barry, that's what friends are for." Rainbow said.

"And thank you for standing up for us yesterday... without us noticing." Fluttershy said.

"No problem girls." I replied.

We all get into a group hug and left the amphitheater.

* * *

 _ **9:30 PM**_

 _ **Flash's house**_

Once I arrived at the house and parked my car, I knocked on Flash's door. Flash immediately opened the door and saw me. Brawly and Ringo were also in his house too.

"Hi bros, do you mind if I talk with you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I do want to apologize about what happened yesterday." Flash said.

"And I do want to apologize to you guys too." I said.

"Well then, come inside and let's discuss about it." Flash ordered.

I went inside and we all sat down on the couch and apologized to each other.

"Flash, I'm sorry that I got mad at you and threatened you yesterday. I shouldn't have said those words and it's all my fault." I said.

"I understand bro, and..." Flash sighed and said, "I'm sorry that I got mad at you and the girls, you were right. I should've listened to you in the first place."

I replied, "It's alright Flash, I forgive you."

"And I forgive you too bro." Flash said.

They both stood up and gave each other a bro hug and a fist bump.

Without them noticing, the girls cooed, "Aww."

Ringo asked, "So I guess we're good here then?"

"Yep." I replied.

"Definitely." Flash replied too.

After that, there was another car parked right next to my car. The driver stepped out and revealed to be a young man with messy, copper hair. He wore blue jeans, white shoes, and a black hoodie with a white treble clef and music staff with sparkles on it. Soon, more musicians came by and they parked outside of Flash's house.

"Um, who are they?" I asked as I pointed out the guy.

Flash answered, "Oh, I forgot to tell you that we're holding auditions for another band member to increase our ranks."

"Hmm, interesting." I asked.

"Yeah, we only need one." Flash said.

I replied, "Oh, ok."

"I'll meet you guys in the garage, we'll start the auditions there." Flash said.

Brawly, Ringo and I nodded and walked towards the garage. The doorbell rang and Flash looked through the peephole first. He opened the door after that.

"Hi there, who are you?" Flash asked.

"My name's Coppermane, I saw your posters about you guys holding auditions for a new band member. Do you mind if I come in and give it a shot?"

Flash answered, "Sure, come on in."

Coppermane entered and Flash closed the door and led him to his garage to start the auditions. The rest of the musicians waited outside until they're ready to be called up.

* * *

 **(Author's Note: Coppermane is owned by Nordryd)**


End file.
